Dearly Farm
For the farm from Patch's London Adventure, see Cherry Tree Farm. The Dearly Farm is a location in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. It is the home of Roger, Anita, Pongo, Perdita and their 99 Dalmatian puppies, as well as many different farm animals. Originally owned by Widow Smedley, the Dearlys purchased the farm from her; however, Cruella is determined to find some way to steal the farm from them. History In 1732, it is established that the farm area was owned by a De Vil, which was never relinquished. Cruella tried to use this to her advantage, but the deed states that she needed to live in the barn for 24 hours to make a claim. She was driven from the barn, in shock and horror, when she woke up to find the Dalmatians crawling all over her. The farm is notable to have a water tower to bring water from the well. According to Anita, General Smedley built it to make sure the crops would never grow dry. Before the Dearly's moved to the farm, it was an H.M.F. base for the 9th Queen Royal Lancers, along with being the home of the Colonel, Captain, and Sgt. Tibbs. Pongo and Perdita were reunited with their pups in the barn, whilst rescuing them from Cruella's plan. When the Dearly's purchased the farm, they made a promise to Widow Smedley that they would keep everything as is, meaning that when Cruella wished to purchase the railcar, Roger refused. Points of Interest The Dearly Farm is known to have multiple buildings around its grounds, which, according to Anita, is more than twenty acres. *There is the main barn, which is where most of the animals tend to hang out, along with acting as "City Hall" for Mayor Pig. There is also a great oak tree shown to be growing into the barn itself, but this tree has a clubhouse inside its trunk. The tree is also shown to have a possible birdhouse and a tire swing on it. Inside the barn is a television and a wagon, which Pongo and Perdita use as their room. Villa De Vil and Gruteley can also be seen from the hayloft window. *There is also the Dearly Farmhouse where Roger, Anita, & Nanny live. It has the expected things, such as a lounge, kitchen, dining room and bedrooms, but it also has the upper levels converted into a studio for Roger and Anita: Roger for working on his video game designs and Anita for her fashion work. The kitchen and studio are also connected via a dumbwaiter. *There is also an upstairs and downstairs bathroom along with a basement with some designs, also showing there to be a laundry room, though the laundry isn't seen. *There are also other barn-like buildings around the farm, such as a shed which has a freezer, though this was damaged when Cadpig, trying to convince everyone about an ice comet, causes the shed to fill up with ice and turn into a giant ice ball. *There is also a tool shed, which the Dalmatians are nervous to be near, considering a lot of heavy tools fall from it when the door is opened. *There is also the Chow Tower where the Dalmatians get their kibble, which is operated by Nanny pedaling on a bike that causes the kibble to pour into the trough. *A windmill stands near the Dearly Farmhouse which Roger accidentally knocks over in "Prophet and Loss", and Spot crashes a plane, which Lucky made, into it during "Alive N' Chicken". *There is also a hen hut, near the Chow Tower, where Spot and the other chickens live, the Water Tower, a wagon near the Dearly Farm barn, which acts as Mooch's hangout, and behind the barn is a 1915 Kimbo railway car where the Colonel lives. *Another known point of the Dearly Farm is "Towser's Hill" where the Dalmatians tend to do their "Twilight Bark" messages. *Cadpig mentions that there is also an area called "Snider's Mill" when Lucky asks her where his bone collection is. Conditions According to Cruella, the deed states that, excluding pre-existing farm stock, the Dearly's are only allowed 101 pets, and if they break this clause, Cruella would win possession of the farm. Price In the pilot episode, "Home is Where the Bark Is", Cruella offers to buy the farm for double what they paid. Whilst her handwriting in the episode is unclear, when the same clip is played again in "Humanitarian of the Year", her cheque clearly says "One Million Dollars", meaning the Dearly's paid five hundred thousand dollars. In the episode "Dough the Right Thing", the monthly mortgage payment for the farm is established to be $1,582. Gallery SmedFarm.jpg|The farm as it appears in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 25694i0.jpg|The Dearly farm as it appears in the animated series Farm Ariel 2.jpg|Aerial view of the Dearly Farm Category:101 Dalmatians locations Category:Homes Category:Farms Category:Heroes' residences